starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Confederacy-Republic War (Timeline B)
The Confederacy-Republic War was the result of a plot by the Sith Lord Wirlokk to dominate the galaxy. The desired result was for Confederacy of Independent and United Systems (CIUS) forces to take over the Fourth Republic and Second Empire with almost no resistance. However, the failure of the plot and disappearance of Darth Wirlokk and CIUS Viceroy Zaroc Blacket led to a two-year war. Fourth Galactic Republic The Fourth Republic was a fledgling new government with a small and inexperienced military when the Battle of New Alderaan opened the war. In its aftermath, however, the Republic assimmilated the Second Empire, absorbing its war materiel and personnel in the process. The resulting armed forces were able to battle the CIUS on more-or-less even terms; at least, on paper. Personnel In practice, for the first year of the war, the Republic made numerous amateur mistakes, losing battles even when the odds were wildly in their favor. The Navy's higher-up leadership - the fleet commanders, consisting of Admirals Phalanx (Timeline B), Fordo and Pike - was experienced, but most other Naval flag officers, as well as nearly the entirety of the Army and Marines' leadership, was extremely inexperienced. As a result, many attacks were poorly-handled, and forces were inadequately prepared. This was seen at the "Forte' Poseidon Confliction", called by the Republic the Battle of Hightan, where Army troops were sent into close-quarters combat armed with only battle rifles. It was seen again, this time in the Navy, in the aftermath of the First Battle of Geonosis, when the Republic battlegroup neglected to bring sufficient anti-fighter defenses. As the war dragged on, however, the Republic began to develop into the efficient and skilled military force it would be renowned as after the war. Extensive training programs were begun after the Battle of Trade Line 07, in early 4129, and by the end of the year the Republic's amateur mistakes had been almost entirely eliminated by extensive simulations and increasing battlefield experience. Hardware When the war began, the Republic Army and Marines were equipped with top-of-the-line Mendilii weapons and armor. This equipment was only improved as the war dragged on, and the Republic soon began fielding such technology-based special units as the EVA Corps. Though the rapid growth of the Armed Forces at the beginning of the war resulted in some units being equipped with outdated blaster rifles, by 4129 the Republic infantry was among the best-equipped in the galaxy. The Republic Navy originally operated ships mostly leftover from previous conflicts, such as upgraded (but still four millennia old) Defiant-class cruisers. However, in 4129, the Naval Modernization Program began, which by the end of the war had resulted in such top-of-the-line craft as the Aurora-class cruiser and the Pegasus-class destroyer making up most of the Republic's fleet. As the Republic began to produce its own designs, rather than using old ones, the Navy's philosophy of efficiency over brute force became apparent; Auroras are famously power-efficient, resulting in more expensive production but lower operating costs and smaller size than most vessels of similar power. Confederacy of Independent and United Systems The Confederacy was an experienced intergalactic government which had previously fought, and won, a war against the 2nd Galactic, granting the CIUS its freedom and paving the way for other democracies in the galaxy. Largely relying on elite fighters and large, overbearing ships, the Confederacy had no strong leader; due to the loss of their Viceroy in the opening battle of the war, they were largely dependant on the Lower Viceroys, relatively low-ranking politicians. Personnel The Confederacy was rather well-stocked with military leaders, most of whom fought in their revolutionary war. But because of a lack of central power in the government, the Confederacy was slow to decisions, and ultimately when they were made, they were often poor ones. It was thanks to men like Rodo Zhan (Timeline B) or Jeshel Daran (Timeline B) that the Confederacy came out of the war as well-off as it did. The CIUS also suffered from an inability to cope with multiple simultaneous engagements; the Three Battles serve as excellent examples of this. Hardware The C.I.U.S. relied heavily on fighters and large ships. When they fought their first war against the Empire, they mostly had starfighters, lacking the ships to field an ordinary fleet. As such, they relyed on fighter tactics and upgrades to their craft to fight the war, with the Terra Fighters (Timeline B) serving as an example of the CIUS's reliance on them. Once the Confederacy won and became heavily industrialized, however, they followed the Empire's philosophy of "bigger is always better" and, accordingly, focused on the production of large cruisers and battlecruisers. They relied heavily on their Magnum Class Cruisers and Durock Galleons (Timeline B), with a compliment of small Conquistador Class Frigates (Timeline B) (often used as cannon fodder), as they were easily produced and still quite useful. At the beginning of the war, the Confederacy had powerful factories than those of the Republic alone, but the Empire's assimilation not only countered this but tipped the scales in favor of the Republic. The Event The combined forces of the Fourth Republic and the Empire, collectively under the title of "Omni Alliance", were powerful enough to threaten Darth Wirlokk's plan to use the CIUS to rule the galaxy. Therefore, Wirlokk chose to use his fellow conspirator, Emperor Saltin Shish, to take over both Republic and Empire without a fight. Battle of New Alderaan As the CIUS fleet approached, Saltin Shish was able to use his power as Emperor to get the Omni Alliance armed forces to stand down. When several Republic and Imperial flag officers, including Admirals Phalanx and Fordo, ignored their orders and attempted to engage the enemy, they were arrested by their own Imperial-loyal troops. However, an attack on Wirlokk by vengeful former Confederate Viceroy Zaroc Blackett (Timeline B) kept the CIUS forces occupied long enough for troops loyal to their Republic commanders (then-Senior Commander Dak and the 144th Legion for Admiral Phalanx, then-Commander Malkovich and the 101st Legion for Admiral Fordo) to free the resisting Admirals and allow the Republic Navy to prepare a defense. After the CIUS's main command post (a strange fortress apparently capable of flight) suddenly disappeared, they were left leaderless. The CIUS attempted to engage, despite the fact that their leader Wirlokk was now missing. However, the Republic Navy held off the CIUS offensive long enough for the planetary defense shields to be raised. With New Alderaan now ready for a long and difficult fight, and with more and more Omni Alliance ships disobeying their orders and assisting New Alderaan, the CIUS cut its losses and retreated. Battle of Coruscant With Emperor Saltin Shish now branded a traitor, and Fordo and Phalanx hailed as heroes, the Republic Navy was able to - with almost the full support of the Imperial Navy as well - arrive at Coruscant, defeat the Emperor's loyalist forces, and capture the Emperor himself. Its leader gone and the people's faith in it destroyed, the Empire became a hotbed of political upheaval. Within a month, the Empire had been officially absorbed into the Fourth Galactic Republic. Forte' Poseidon Confliction (Republic Name: Battle of Hightan) With a week of the assault on the Coruscant, Rear Admiral V'tas brought the Republic's Liberty Battlegroup to Hightan, descending vengefully on the Confederacy's Fort Poseidon in an attempt to gain ground on the CIUS, and hopefully boost morale by avenging the treachery that had resulted in the Battle of New Alderaan. Confederate forces were completely blown away by the fact that there had been a Republic counterattack so soon. Within moments, the Republic managed to mow down the defending ships with ease, but found the planetery shields too strong to destroy from orbit. The Republic was losing ship after ship to the Planetary Defense Guns, and was left with no choice but to deploy its inexperienced ground troops for the first time in order to assault the fort itself (which defended the shield generator's main reactor). The Republic pressed into the fort, engaging the base's occupants in chaotic close-quarters battle. When CIUS droids and recruits attempted to call for help, they found their communications jammed; with the Republic possessing space superiority, the Confederate soldiers were stranded. Droids and troopers alike armed themselves with only the standard Jerel Vibro Knife and, in a desperate bid for survival, launched a counterattack. Fortunately for the Confederates, however, the troops deployed to attack Fort Poseidon had been equipped not with assault rifles but longe-ranged, bulky battle rifles ill-suited to close-quarters battle and even more ill-suited to mowing down large forces of charging foes. As such, the counterattack met with tremendous success - though the CIUS took up to 50% losses, the smaller Republic force's losses amounted to 79% - and the Republic Marines were pushed into a small section of the base, surrounded on all sides by foes resting before the final assault. It was now, however, that a small team of Special Operations troops under the command of Colonel Malkovich was able to land outside the fort and fight their way to regroup with the main Republic attack force. The Colonel gathered a single company of soldiers and led them on a daring attack on the CIUS forces. When other sections of the CIUS line deployed reinforcements to the site of that battle, Corporal Connor Reynolds and several of his fellow Special Operations troopers broke through the now thinly-stretched enemy lines, making their way to one of the Fort's armories and securing a large number of CIUS shotguns. These were distributed to as many Marines as possible, and the now properly-equipped Republic troops began pushing at the CIUS forces. Eventually, largely through flanking maneuvers conducted by Colonel Malkovich, the Republic was able to force the CIUS further and further back through the base. But after 2 days of constant heated combat within the fort, the leader of the Confederate troops (Commander Ne'ro Dekan), recognizing that defeat was imminent, activated a series of antimatter charges, destroying Fort Poseidon from the inside and leaving very few Republic soldiers to retreat. To this day Fort Poseidon's ruins lay out in one of Hightan's deserts, forever enfusing the Confederacy with a new battle cry, "Remember the Poseidon!". The self-destruction of the fort, and tremendous losses the Republic sustained during the event, heavily affected Colonel Malkovich, who after narrowly escaping made a vow to kill the man responsible for the bombs' detonation: Commander Dekan. The Three Battles The CIUS, bolstered by its admittedly Phyrric victory in defense of Hightan, and propelled by a desire to avenge the destruction of Fort Poseidon (CIUS media tended to portray the destruction of the fort as being attributable to the Republic), began preparing an assault intended to strike at the very heart of the Republic. Towards the end of the month, the CIUS launched simultaneous offensives against Corellia, heart of the Republic's economy; Coruscant, the most densely-populated world in the Republic; and Mon Calamari, home to the Republic Navy's primary shipyards. The Confederate strategy was to force the Republic Navy's leadership to select only two worlds to protect, and including Coruscant - a civilian target - ensured it would be defended first, enabling the CIUS to destroy either the Republic's economy or its Navy. Either would have spelled a quick and decisive end to the war. But the CIUS plans had taken into account only the two pre-War fleet commanders of the Republic, Admirals Fordo and Phalanx. They had failed to include Admiral Arsavia Pike, assimilated into the Republic along with the Empire she had served under. When the three-pronged CIUS attack came, the Republic Navy's leadership quickly deployed to the targetted systems; Phalanx defended Corellia, Pike defended Coruscant, and Fordo defended Mon Calamari. Though the engagements at Coruscant and Corellia quickly ground into a persistent stalemate, with neither side able to gain any significant advantage, the Republic forces at Mon Calamari, under Admiral Fordo's command, activated incomplete ships in their spacedocks and began using them as stationary guns. Suddenly vastly outnumbered, the CIUS forces at Mon Calamari retreated, with the other two attack forces following suit. Strike on Mendilos After the failure of the Confederacy's three-pronged assault, they chose to strike quickly once more before the Republic amassed for a counterattack. Rodo Zhan, the great Confederate commando leader (though technically a Sergeant), was chosen to lead an operation against the Republic's weapon production capabilities. Zhan and his team managed to steal into the Republic planet of Mendilos, production center for the Republic's standard-issue rifles, with orders to destroy as many of the factories in the capital city as they could. Though the factories were well-guarded by the Mendilos System Defense Force, Rodo Zhan had concocted a plan. He sent most of his forces to none-too-discreetly storm the factories, sounding nearly every alarm on the planet and resulting in the Mendilos SDF being deployed in force to his position. As the Mendilii troops entered the factories and engaged the CIUS operatives, Zhan took advantage of their preoccupation and planted explosives above them. This accomplished, he pulled back his forces and, as the SDF troops began to pursue, he detonated the explosives. Most of the buildings in the area collapsed, burying hundreds of SDF troops under several tons of twisted steel. Rodo Zhan took further advantage of the chaos he had created, freeing the few of his Republic-captured operatives who had survived the annihilation of the factories. It was this move that elevated Rodo Zhan to legendary status among both friend and foe; even the Republic recognized Zhan's tactics and cunning. Though the affair was strategically of almost no significance, as the Mendilii had hundreds of rifle factories and had only lost three, it heavily affected the population of Mendilos. Enlistments on Mendilos tripled, and the SDF unit that had been decimated by the Confederate bombs volunteered to be assimilated into the Republic Marine Corps as one of the first EVA units. This Republic unit - the 2nd Battalion, 242nd Division - would itself be propelled to legendary status as the hands-down best Battalion in the Marine EVA Corps. Battle of Geonosis With several triumphant space victories now under its belt, and a strong desire for retribution after Mendilos, the Republic Navy chose to launch a hit-and-run attack on the CIUS world of Geonosis. A Republic battlegroup under the command of inexperienced and arguably headstrong Rear Admiral Yokuna arrived at the CIUS border world one week after Mendilos. Heavily outnumbering Geonosis's defenders, Yokuna's fleet quickly destroyed the majority of Geonosis's space defenses. After ten minutes, however, a large group of incoming CIUS reinforcements seemed ready to turn the tables on the Republic, and Yokuna ordered a tactical retreat. Trade Line 07 Run In the aftermath of the Battle of Geonosis, the Republic chose to use the Confederacy's biggest trade line, 07, as their escape route. Rear Admiral Yokuna believed taking such a path would confuse the Confederacy, buying the Republic assailants time to flee. As an added bonus, she intended to blow apart the trading stations along the line, to cripple supply lines and the trading industry within the Confederacy. Captain Jeshel Daran, a prominent officer in the Confederate Navy, gave chase with his battlegroup, fueled by a desire to exact revenge on the Republic for doing so much damage in the assault and making such a bold escape. He soon engaged the Republic battlegroup, which had wasted its head start by reverting to realspace every few minutes to destroy a space station. However, despite having caught the Republic, there was little Captain Daran could to to halt them, as they were never in realspace for long enough to force them into an actual battle. Realizing the final trade station on Line 07 was within an asteroid field, Daran formulated a plan to trap Yokuna's battlegroup inside. He called for a large flight of heavy bombers, currently assaulting a Republic Starbase, to redeploy to the asteroid field and hide, awaiting the Republic battlegroup. Once Yokuna had reverted at the final station and entered the asteroids, Daran distributed his forces around the perimeter of the field. Having effectively boxed in the Republic battlegroup, Daran ordered the heavy bombers to attack. Unprepared, uncertain, and equipped with no anti-fighter defenses, Rear Admiral Yokuna could do nothing but watch in horror. Within minutes, the Republic fleet was decimated, with ships that attempted to scatter being caught and destroyed by the CIUS web, and those that held their position being systematically torn apart by the CIUS bombers. There were no survivors in the attack. Up to this point, all major Naval engagements had been won by the Republic, and all major land engagements had been won by the CIUS. The CIUS's brutal victory in space shocked the Republic citizens almost as much as media reports that Yokuna's battlegroup had been grossly ill-equipped. Many began to wonder if the CIUS, master of the land, had now mastered the sky as well; if so, the Republic was doomed. Determined to dispel this myth, and avenge the eighty thousand-odd Republic deaths at Line 07, Admiral Fordo began preparing a response - an effort to not only win a major land battle, but steal one of the Confederacy's worlds from within. Second Battle of Geonosis Fordo's proposed response to Line 07 was to finish the offensive on Geonosis. The main Republic fleet engaged the CIUS fleet at Sullust (the planet's shipyards would ensure that the CIUS would deploy an enormous force in the its defense). While the CIUS was occupied as such, Fordo planned to use a volunteer armada of civilian transport ships to land a force of Marines on Geonosis. A Defiant-class cruiser was used to lure away the few ships guarding Geonosis itself, and the transports reverted in orbit, slipping past the ruins of Geonosis' space defenses to land their Marines. The ground troops, consisting mostly of ordinary Marine units but including the clone 144th Legion, fought on the planet's surface for several months in a long and difficult campaign. The turning point came, however, when Commanders Dak and Bly were able to convince the majority of the native Geonosians to assist the Republic. The irony of clone troopers allying with Geonosians was duly noted by both, but the battle was at last won. Stalemate For the next year, neither side was able to make any significant gains. It seemed each time the Republic won a battle, the CIUS would win another, and vice versa. However, the year of stalemate drew to a close as Mon Calamari's newest starship was completed: RAS Aurora. Battle of Sector Ten At last, Admirals Fordo, Phalanx and Pike (by now referred to respectfully as "The Big Three") prepared for a daring Republic attack. The plan was to bring the war to a quick end by mounting an all-out offensive against Sector Ten, location of the CIUS's Capital. A commando team consisting of Malkovich's best men and the ARC troopers of the 144th Legion was first inserted into the Capital, where they were able to cut power to the defense grid. This provided a temporary hole in Sector Ten's defenses, allowing the Republic fleet to enter the system and quickly destroy the CIUS shield generator. With their capital surrounded and its defenses crippled, the CIUS sued for peace. Result The war came to an end early in 4130 ABY with the signing of the Treaty of New Alderaan. The CIUS has been in decline ever since the war, having lost face both politically and militarily. The Republic, on the other hand, has been growing, with now a military reputation to back it up. Lingering hostility from the war eventually boiled over after a Republic Intelligence Operation, which uncovered the origins of Darth Acheron's LHFIA warheads as Confederate. Both sides' higher-ups were enraged, the Republic's at the CIUS having allowed the weapon responsible for 85,000 Corellians' deaths to fall into a terrorist's hands, and the Confederacy's at the Republic for such a daring and violent operation during a time of peace. Ultimately, argument within the CIUS government reached the point of civil war, and the Confederacy collapsed into chaos. Category:Timeline B Category:Up-to-date Article Category:Fourth Republic Category:Confederacy of Independent and United Systems